Dame
by Musa Lockheart
Summary: Ran y Yoru se quieren pero...¿que pasa con Sunao y Sora? Lean y comprueben
1. Chapter 1

**Dame – Capítulo 1**

Las primeras luces del amanecer hacían su aparición. La habitación apenas estaba en penumbra, y en ella dos figuras dormían abrazadas plácidamente. Los cabellos rosados se derramaban como una cascada sobre la piel blanca de su dueño, y se perdían por el cuerpo del muchacho que yacía bajo el.

Dos chicos, abrazados y acurrucados en una cama, en una habitación de instituto, las primeras luces de la mañana...Una linda estampa, un plácido momento. Tan frágil como puede ser un despertar.

-...mmm..- el chico de cabello rosa entreabrió los ojos-...etto...¿donde...? –

Sunao miró hacia abajo: el pecho de alguien. Cálido, que se movía parsimoniosamente hacia arriba y hacia abajo de forma tranquila. Siguió examinando la situación: estaba desnudo...y al parecer el otro también. Se hacía una idea de quién podía ser, y un tono rojo apareció en sus mejillas. Miró hacia arriba con cuidado para no despertar a otro y hacer la situación mas vergonzosa de lo que ya era. Cabellos azules...

"kami-sama..." pensó el chico "¿por qué me haces esto?"

Estaba claro que debía levantarse, vestirse y meterse en su cama antes de que Sora despertara. Pero el caso era...era que...

"Se está tan bien aquí...puedo sentir su latido, su respiración...su calor..." se relajó un poco más y disfrutó de aquella situación a la que ya empezaba a acostumbrarse.

"Maldita sea Ran, otra vez has vuelto a hacerlo...un día de estos Sora se va a dar cuenta de lo que hacéis tu y Yoru algunas noches.."

Se relajó...tanto que volvió a quedarse dormido sin darse cuenta.

"...mori"

"Fujimori..."

- FUJIMORIIIIIIIIIIII!

-AHHHHHHHH! -el chico pelirosado pegó un salto de la cama...un momento, ¿de "su" cama?-..etto...¿Hashiba? O/O "¡me quedé dormido!"

-por fin despiertas...¡llegarás tarde a clase! Vístete rápido...

-ehm...etto..- miró hacia abajo, estaba vestido...llevaba un pijama ¿qué estaba pasando? ¿lo habría soñado...? no...ahora que se fijaba, Sora estaba como un tomate. Y él también empezaba a estarlo. ¿Le había vestido él?- vo-voy...·/·

.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.

Las clases transcurrieron sin que ninguno de los dos hablase nada sobre aquel despertar tan extraño. Se evitaron mutuamente, no sin poder evitar que sus miradas nerviosas se cruzaran, o que el sonrojo en sus mejillas no se desvaneciera del todo. Matsuri les observaba con el entrecejo fruncido.

-¿qué les pasa a estos dos...?

Por una parte, Nao se preguntaba qué pensaría Sora de lo ocurrido aquella noche, y si sería conveniente hablarlo con él. Probablemente no le había dicho nada porque le daba vergüenza o algo así.

Por otra, Sora se debatía contra sí mismo sobre lo ocurrido aquella mañana. Había despertado y Nao-kun se encontraba recostado en su pecho, ambos desnudos, y aquella expresión apacible en su rostro...aquellos labios entreabiertos...sentirle desnudo contra el, tan cerca...que no pudo evitar tener un pequeño problema. ¿Le gustaba Nao-kun? Estaba claro que lo ocurrido en la noche había sido cosa de Ran y Yoru, aquellos tipos que compartían cuerpo con ellos dos. Se levantó, se vistió y vistió también a Nao-kun con cuidado, pasándole a su cama con cuidado de no despertarlo. Después de ello despertó a Sunao. Estaba muy confundido...no podía evitar recordar a Nao-kun desnudo. Esa piel tan suave...tan delicado, tan finito...como una chica. Se acordó de aquel disfraz de princesa y sonrió.

"Le quedaba muy bien" rió para sí.

Cuando se quiso dar cuenta eran las 21:00. Se dirigió al comedor y se sentó al lado de Matsuri a comer. Poco después llegó Fujimori y se sentó al lado contrario. Cado uno miraba al plato y no hablaban entre ellos. Mutsuri se encontraba muy incómodo, sabía que algo les había pasado a esos dos...¿ pero qué?

Tras terminar su cena Sora se dirigió a su habitación, cogió ropa y fue a ducharse al baño común. Ahora todos estarían comiendo y nadie iría por allí. Podría estar solo y pensar mientras se daba una relajante ducha.

No podía parar de pensar en lo mismo y darle vueltas. ¿Por qué no podía mirar a Fujimori a la cara? Además, Nao también estaba raro con él. No se habían ni mirado en todo el día. ¿Sabría él lo que había pasado aquella noche entre Ran y Yoru..?

Terminó de ducharse, agarró el gel y abrió la puerta para coger la toalla.

El bote de gel cayó al suelo.

Justo enfrente se encontraba Nao desnudo con una toalla a la cintura, y en su cara una expresión de sorpresa. Ambos se quedaron paralizados por un momento. Luego los ojos de Sunao seguidos por los de Sora miraron hacia cierta zona descubierta de este último. Ambos rostros se tornaron en un rojo furioso. Sora se inclinó lentamente a recoger el gel, agarró la toalla y tras amarrarla alrededor de su cintura salió de allí sin apartar la vista del suelo. Estaba como en estado de shock. Acababa de pasar uno de los ratos mas vergonzosos de su vida.

Sunao aún sonrojado entró a una de las duchas y dejo el agua caer sobre él. ¿Todo iba a salir mal ese día? A ese paso no volverían a hablarse en un mes por lo menos.

Cuando Fujimori llegó a la habitación la luz estaba apagada y Sora yacía acurrucado en su cama mirando hacia la pared. Se cepilló el cabello a oscuras y se metió en su cama.

-...Hashiba...-dijo en un susurro- ¿estás despierto...?

No obtuvo respuesta, así que se acurrucó bajo el edredón e intentó dormir. Mientras, unas orbes azules brillaban en la oscuridad, ocultando el sonrojo de su rostro bajo sus mantas.


	2. Chapter 2

Dame - Capítulo 2

.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.

Sora seguía dando vueltas en la cama. No lograba dormirse, eran ya más de las 5 de la mañana y a eso de las 8 debía entrar a clases. No entendía cómo ese Nao podía dormir tan tranquilo después del día tan raro que habían tenido. Estaba ya casi convencido de que sentía algo por él, pero aceptarlo era una cosa y decírselo otra muy distinta. Ese Sunao seguro le rechazaría y se burlaría de el, casi podía verlo...no le daría la oportunidad.

Sin embargo, su corazón le decía otra cosa muy diferente. Además...Nao estaba dormido, podía observarle un rato y él no se enteraría jamás. Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la de él. Tenía los labios entreabiertos y las mejillas sonrojadas, ¿qué estaría soñando?

-...Sora... 

El aludido se sonrojó.

-...Sora no baka...zzZZzzzzZZZzzz

Una gran gota apareció en la frente del peliazul. Pero enseguida se le paso el enojo cuando Sunao entre sueños se revolvió y le agarro de la mano, poniéndola junto a su cara. El corazón le latía muy deprisa, no podía dejar de mirar el rostro de Nao, esos labios que le llamaban. Lentamente acercó su rostro al del muchacho y depositó un beso suave sobre ellos. Una corriente eléctrica le recorrió todo el cuerpo, pero rápidamente se separó al ser consciente de lo que acababa de hacer y salió disparado hacia su cama.

Lo que él no sabía era que el muchacho al que acababa de besar...estaba despierto.

.o.O.o.O.o.O.o. 

Sunao Fujimori era ahora quien no podía conciliar el sueño. Le había besado...el caso era ¿quién? ¿Yoru o Sora? ¿Sora o Yoru? esa duda le carcomía por dentro. Ojalá hubiera sido Sora...pero las posibilidades de ello eran muy remotas. Seguramente Yoru había despertado y había besado el cuerpo de Ran. No a él.

Aún así...no sabía muy bien por qué, pero le había parecido que su mano temblaba en aquel momento. Y sintió a Sora muy cerca, aunque no fuera él. Pudo probar sus labios...quizás sería lo más cerca que siempre pudiera estar de él, cuando estuviera Yoru. Esas mañanas que despertaban abrazados sin más entre ellos que su propia desnudez. Ojalá...ojalá Sora le quisiera a él de la misma forma que Yoru quería a Ran.

Miró el reloj. Ya era la hora de ir a clase, pero no le apetecía en absoluto. Mejor se tomaría el día libre. Necesitaba pensar.

.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.

Sora observó oculto por las sábanas cómo Fujimori se marchaba de allí, sin el uniforme del instituto. Ese Nao...¿adonde iría?. Se vistió lo más rápido que pudo y fue tras él.

No le costó nada seguirle. Parecía que Nao fuera en las nubes, cómo si estuviera preocupado por algo.

Estaban en la puerta del recinto, casi habían cruzado la entrada cuando Ichikawa se cruzó con él.

-Sora-sempai! ¿Qué haces?

-Ehm...yo...-no podía decirle que estaba siguiendo a Fujimori- solo paseaba.

-Jajaja demo, Sora-sempai...tenemos clase ahora- dijo el inocente muchacho

-eh...ah...si, es cierto –"kuso, tendré que abortar la misión..."- vamos...

El resto del día transcurrió sin que Fujimori diera señales de vida. ¿Dónde habría ido? ¿Estaría con alguien? La idea de que pudiera estar acompañado le preocupaba aún más. ¿Por qué? ¿qué le estaba pasando?

Era la hora de la cena y aún no había aparecido. Sora era incapaz de probar el plato que tenía sobre la mesa. Se levantó del comedor y se marchó a su habitación; esperaría allí e intentaría dormir un poco.

Sintió la puerta de la habitación a eso de las tres de la mañana. Escuchó claramente cómo Fujimori entraba, se cambiaba de ropa y se introducía en la cama. Ya más tranquilo, consiguió conciliar el sueño.

.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.

Una silueta rompió el silencio de la noche, deslizándose entre las sombras hasta la cama del chico pelirosa. El chico abrió los ojos al sentir a alguien entrar en su cama, la oscuridad no le permitía ver el rostro de la persona que se encontraba ahora sobre él. Quiso resistirse, pero se dio cuenta de que no podía moverse. Ahora que lo pensaba, se sentía extraño. Veía a través de sus ojos, pero no tenía control sobre sus actos. Era como si Ran y Yoru estuvieran haciendo de las suyas de nuevo, pero entonces...¿por qué veía a través de sus ojos? ¿Acaso Ran le estaba dejando mirar?

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda cuando sintió las manos de Yoru acariciarle bajo el pijama. No conseguía entender si aquel era Yoru o Sora. Estaba casi seguro de que tenía que ser Yoru, pero éste no mediaba palabra. Sentía que la presencia de Ran era la dominante en su cuerpo, pero no se explicaba por qué entonces veía y sentía lo mismo que él. ¿Por qué estaban callados? Solo se escudaba algún gemido de Ran de vez en cuando.

Imaginó por un momento que era Sora el que le acariciaba y un calor se concentró en su pecho, en el corazón. Además de sentir como otro tipo de calor se concentraba en ciertas zonas de su cuerpo.

¿Por qué le estaba pasando esto? Sabía que aquel no era Sora, no quería que fuese así...era injusto. Imaginar que era Sora quien le abrazaba le hacía sentir bien, era demasiado bonito para ser verdad...Sintió deseos de correr, salir de allí, aquello le hacía sufrir. Pero el era un mero espectador. Ran tenía el control.

Contemplaba el ahora desnudo cuerpo del peliazul, pegado piel con piel con su propia desnudez. Sintió un latigazo de placer y dolor entrelazados recorrerle todo el cuerpo. Ahora estaban completamente unidos, le extasiaba el movimiento del cuerpo de su acompañante dentro de él, el chocar de sus cuerpos en cada embestida, el calor, el placer, el dolor, el sentimiento de impotencia, todo se mezclaba y se sentía mareado. No podía pensar, sólo sentir. Se dejó vencer por su corazón y pensó en Sora, pensó que era el quien le estaba haciendo el amor, y contuvo el nudo en su garganta.

Su cuerpo ardía, escuchaba a Ran gemir y él lo hacía también en su mente, quería gritar, arañarle, y cuando llegó el final, dos lágrimas resbalaron de sus ojos. Entonces sintió como Ran abandonaba su cuerpo.

"Espero que te haya gustado nuestro regalo. Ahora nosotros nos vamos."

Sus mejillas ardieron. Sin poder evitarlo empezó a llorar con el corazón encogido. ¿Por qué le habían hecho eso? ¿qué derecho tenían? ¿cómo podían dejarle en aquella situación? Sora reposaba ahora dormido sobre su cuerpo, aún dentro de él.¿cómo iba a salir de aquello sin que se enterase Sora? Si le movía le despertaría, además estaba agotado y Sora pesaba más que él, no podría levantarle.

Sora se revolvió en su sueño y abrazó a Fujimori .

-...Toshizou...mmm...zZzZzZzz

"No soy Toshizou TT"

La situación era realmente difícil. Sora no le ayudaba nada moviéndose de esa manera...pero para su suerte, a una de esas salió de su interior de golpe y se volvió hacia un lado. Aquel movimiento fue algo doloroso para Nao, pero al menos ahora podría hacer algo para disimular lo ocurrido. Se levantó y se vistió rápidamente. Luego, vistió a Sora y le arropó en su cama. El se acostó en la otra cama, ya se inventaría algo para explicárselo al día siguiente. Se arropó con las mantas e intentó dormir, pero las lágrimas no cesaban de salir. Las sábanas olían como él...se acurrucó en ellas y un rato después el cansancio le pudo.

.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.

Notas de Musita:

Hola! Siento haber tardado tanto en publicar el capítulo dos, pero soy estudiante y me cuesta encontrar un rato en el que esté inspirada y no tenga nada que hacer nnUu este capítulo lo escribí en dibujo técnico en un ratito libre. Hubiera estado gracioso que el maestro me pillara escribiendo y lo leyera...xD.

Bueno, muchísimas gracias por sus reviews y espero que este capi les guste. El próximo será el último ya nn besitos y cuídense!


	3. Chapter 3

**Dame**

**Capítulo 3**

Sora no conseguía entender que demonios estaba pasando. Habían transcurrido tres días del encontronazo con Nao en las duchas, y desde entonces, no sólo Fujimori no le dirigía la palabra sino que para colmo desaparecía todas las noches.

¿Estaría realmente Nao viéndose con alguien...? La punzada de los celos cada vez se hacía más presente. Cuando se encontraban, no se dirigían la palabra. Pensó que tenía que reaccionar de una vez o si no, jamás sabría si Nao salía con otro o no. Lo tenía decidido, hablaría con él.

-Sora-sempai! Que alegría de verte, ¿qué haces por nuestra aula?

-Perdonad pero, ¿no habéis visto a Fujimori por aquí?

-Creo que está en el aula de música.

-Vaya...gracias.

Rápidamente se dirigió hacia allí. Asomó la cabeza por la puerta discretamente y allí estaba Nao. Se armó de valor y se acercó a saludarle.

-Ohayou, Fujimori!- dijo con un toque rosado en las mejillas.

-ah...ohayou, Hashiba- y, sin tan siquiera elevar la vista, se marchó.

-ah, espera..!- pero el muchacho de pelo rosado había desaparecido de su campo de visión -¿me está esquivando...?

-Evidentemente, sí.

-UAHH!- la voz del rubio detrás de su oreja le sobresaltó –Matsuri! No me des esos sustos!...

-hum...hombre, evidentemente te evita, ¿tienes alguna explicación para ello...Sora-kun?- dijo con una mirada de sospecha.

-Yo...no...bueno...- no podía contarle a Matsuri acerca de la activa vida sexual de sus otras personalidades y mucho menos el "accidente" en las duchas.

-Mira, creo que lo mejor es que le acorrales y le digas de una vez lo que sientes...-le guiñó un ojo.

El rostro sonrojado pero algo triste de Sora le sorprendió.

-¿Pasa algo...?

-Matsuri...Nao se va todas las noches de la habitación. Creo que sale con alguien.

-Vaya...¿estás seguro?

-Si...creo que sí...Uù

-Bueno...de todas formas creo que deberías hablar con él. Además, como jefe de dormitorios, no puedo permitir que ande por las noches escapándose.

-Esta bien. Intentaré hablar con él, gracias, Matsuri.

Se despidieron y Sora decidió esperar al momento oportuno para hablar con él: por la noche, cuando volviera de su ronde nocturna. Esperó todo el día hecho un manojo de nervios a que llegara la noche. Y cuando fue la hora de ir a acostarse, se arropó en las sábanas y se hizo el dormido.

.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.

Eran cerca de las cuatro de la madrugada cuando Sunao regresó a la habitación. Sin encender las luces, y tras asegurarse de que Sora "dormía" comenzó a desvestirse.

-¿De donde vienes, Fujimori?

La sangre se le heló en las venas. Quiso correr hacia la puerta, pero Sora saltó de la cama para impedirle el paso. Encendió la luz y pudo observar a un sonrojado y alterado Nao sin camiseta.

-No es de tu incumbencia...

-Yo creo que si lo es, llevas tres días evitándome, sé que nos han pasado cosas raras últimamente pero...- le agarró de la mano para que lo mirase-¿se puede saber que demonios te pa...?- sus ojos recayeron en algo que había en el cuello de su compañero. Marcas, o lo que quedaba de una marca hecha hace unos días. Marcas de...besos.-Fujimori...¿eso es...?

El pelirosado se cubrió la marca con la mano y volvió a desviar la mirada, sonrojado. Sora sintió algo arder dentro de él. Poco a poco, la cordura le abandonaba, y un nuevo alter-ego llamado celos se hacía con el control de su mente y su cuerpo.

-¿Quién te ha hecho eso..? Dímelo...

-Ya te he dicho que no te incumbe...

-DÍMELO!- le gritó, echándole sobre la cama y agarrándole las manos- ¿¡por qué?¿¡por qué él puede tocarte y yo no...?

-Suéltame...-dijo Sunao entre asustado y enfadado. Aquel no podía ser Sora, seguro que era Yoru.

Pero Sora no le hacía caso. Había comenzado a morder su cuello de forma bastante poco considerada y una de sus manos empezaba a desabrocharle el pantalón.

-No! Suéltame, así no!...-siguió resistiéndose, pero Sora estaba como poseído. Hacía caso omiso de lo que le decía su amigo.

Algo húmedo rozó la piel de Sora, quien, como dándose cuenta de la barbaridad que estaba haciendo, se quedó mirando a Nao, el cual ya no se resistía y que ahora, mirando hacia un lado, lloraba.

-Yo...Fujimori, lo siento, yo no...

-¿qué se supone que soy para vosotros...?

Sora no entendía de que le estaba hablando.

-¿No teníais suficiente con casi violarme la otra noche haciéndome creer que era Sora? ¿Por qué os empeñáis en hacerme creer algo que no va a pasar nunca? Dímelo, Yoru...

-..¿Yoru...?¿de qué estás hablando...? Yo sigo...sigo siendo Sora- dijo con una aureola rosada en las mejillas.

-..tu...¿entonces...por qué...?-balbuceó.

-Yo...no se por qué, pero pensar que alguien te...-se mordió el labio-...solo me preocupaba por ti- mintió mirando de refilón las marcas de su cuello.

-Pero si me las has hecho tu...-dijo mirándole sonrojado y algo incrédulo- es decir...Yoru...la otra noche...

-¿Qué has querido decir con lo de casi te violan...?- preguntó algo asustado dándose cuenta por fin de que había pasado en realidad.

-E-ellos empezaron...bueno, tu sabes...-se sonrojó- y me obligaron a mirar.

-...yo...lo siento-miró hacia el suelo sintiéndose como la peor escoria del mundo-...y lo siento también por lo de hace un momento.

-...¿p-por que hiciste algo así?- se sonrojó más de lo que ya estaba.

-...y tú...¿por que dijiste "así no"?- elevó un poco la mirada-..¿por qué dejaste de resistirte...?

-pensaba que era Yoru, solo dije una tontería...-trató de disimular- siento haber estado escapándome por las noches, pero es que tenía algo de miedo de que volviera a pasar...

-¿...tanto? –comenzó a decir Sora mirando al suelo y con los puños apretados.

-..¿huh..?- Sunao le miró sin entender

-...¿tanto te desagrado...?

Ahora si que no sabía que contestar. ¿Era eso lo que él creía que era? O, mejor dicho, lo que él deseaba que fuera.

-yo no he dicho eso...-intentó explicarle.

-yo...no puedo evitarlo- continuó Sora, ahora mirándole a los ojos y con un evidente sonrojo en el rostro- quizás no está bien pero...a mi me gustas.

El pelirosado no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

-Me gustas mucho, Fujimori- se le quedó mirando, su cabello rosa alborotado sobre su pecho desnudo, el pantalón entreabierto, la cara de sorpresa y las mejillas sonrojadas. Le acarició con una mano la mejilla- Kawaii...

Con algo de tristeza caminó hacia la puerta.

-No hace falta que duermas fuera siempre, seré yo quien me vaya y así Yoru no volverá a molestarte.

Pero algo le agarró la mano y le detuvo. Sora se volvió lentamente y observó una cabecita rosa agachada y completamente sonrojada.

-Tu...tu a mi también...me gustas -Sora apenas creía lo que estaba escuchando- Desde hace mucho...por eso...dije "así no"...creía que era Yoru y por eso...

-...¿por eso...?-Sunao se sonrojó más ante la impaciencia de Sora.

-por eso quería que fueras tu él único que me tocara así...-dijo eso último muy bajito. Era incapaz de mirarle a la cara.

Ninguno de los dos sabía que hacer. Estaban muy cortados, querían besarse pero no se atrevían. Ni siquiera se atrevían a respirar, por si se rompía algo de aquel perfecto momento.

Ambos eran inexpertos en el sexo y en el amor, aunque sus alter-ego hubieran tenido de sobra experiencias de ese tipo.

Lentamente y sin mirarse a los ojos se fueron acercando el uno al otro. Con manos temblorosas, Sora rodeó a Nao en un abrazo, estrechándole contra él suavemente. Éste, igual de nervioso, colocó sus manos en la cintura del peliazul. Apoyaron frente con frente, aún sin mirarse a los ojos.

-..¿estás...estás nervioso...?-dijo primero Sora.

-...si, un poco...-respondió-...mucho.

Una pequeña risa tensa por parte de los dos. Sora le dio al interruptor y quedaron a oscuras.

Sus rostros comenzaron a acercarse. Podían sentirse temblar al uno en los brazos del otro. Sus labios se rozaron tratando de besarse con algo de torpeza, pero con dulzura envidiable.

Sus ojos se buscaron, por primera vez, en la oscuridad. Sora se desprendió de su camiseta y se volvieron a abrazar. Era increíble la sensación de calor que les inundaba al rozarse piel con piel.

-¿Nos echamos...?

-Vale...

De la mano se aproximaron a la cama. Se echaron el uno al lado el otro, Nao boca arriba, mientras Sora le besaba y ambos se acariciaban el torso y el contorno con manos ya algo menos inseguras.

Nao se acomodó sobre el pecho de Sora y éste le rodeó con los brazos.

-Mañana hay clases...

-Lo sé..descansemos. Mañana hablaremos con más calma.

-Hasta mañana.

-Hasta mañana..

Y en realidad, ninguno de los dos consiguió conciliar el sueño. Solo disfrutaron del abrazo del otro, cuerpo con cuerpo, hasta que por fin amaneció. Sin moverse, casi sin atreverse a respirar. Ahora todo era distinto.

.O.o.O.o.O.o.

Notas de Musita:

Bueno, pues el siguiente será el último capi en el k por fin tendréis lemon. Siento haberme retrasado TAAAAANTO. Lo tenía escrito pero no disponía de tiempo ni permiso para acceder al ordenador xD.

El próximo capi no tardará años, lo prometo xD.


	4. Chapter 4

**Dame**

Capítulo 4

Los chicos se revolvieron con el sonido del despertador. Al principio se miraron extrañados, pero en seguida recordaron lo ocurrido el día anterior. Se habían confesado sus sentimientos y ahora por fin estaban juntos.

Algo sonrojados, se quedaron mirando durante algunos segundos, hasta que por fin Sora, algo inseguro por lo irreal de su actual relación, deslizó tímidamente sus dedos entre los cabellos de Nao. Éste cerró los ojos disfrutando del contacto.

-Debemos ducharnos e ir a clase- susurró Sora.

-Lo sé...vamos.

-Bueno, en realidad...- sus mejillas se encendieron –si nos duchamos juntos, podemos entretenernos un rato...

Sunao sintió cómo el calor se agolpaba furiosamente en su rostro. Aún así, bajando la mirada a la sábana, asintió con la cabeza.

-Vamos, entonces...

Se hicieron con todo lo necesario y fueron juntos a las duchas. Por suerte, aún era temprano y no había llegado nadie más. Se desnudaron evitando mirarse completamente sonrojados y se anudaron una toalla a la cintura. Buscaron una ducha apartada en un rincón y fueron juntos hacia ella.

-Bueno...¿vamos juntos?

-Si...

-¿Puedo?- dijo Sora agarrando un extremo de la toalla de su acompañante.

-V-Vale...

El trozo de tela cayó al suelo y el cuerpo de Nao quedó completamente al descubierto. Sora, tratando de relajarle un poco, tomó la gomilla que sujetaba los cabellos del chico y la soltó, acariciando su rostro después con ternura. Éste, un poco más confiado, desató también la toalla de la cintura de Sora y puso ambas en un perchero al lado de las duchas.

Los dos, ahora completamente al descubierto el uno para el otro, se miraron cohibidos. Hashiba abrió la puerta de la ducha tras de sí, agarró a Sunao por la cintura y lo hizo entrar, aprovechando para pegarlo a su cuerpo. El calor aumentaba por momentos, y las manos de ambos comenzaron a acariciar la piel caliente.

Sora abrió el grifo y un chorro de agua templada se deslizó colándose por los huecos que se formaban entre sus cuerpos. Sus labios se buscaron uniéndose en un beso húmedo y entregado. La excitación de pensar que no eran Ran ni Yoru, por una vez, los que buscaban un contacto tan íntimo como el que estaban teniendo, hacía nacer una felicidad dentro de ellos que nunca habían experimentado.

Ambos estaban excitados y se apretaban fuertemente el uno contra el otro, haciéndose ver que se necesitaban. Sora tomó algo de jabón y comenzó a frotarlo por el cuerpo de ambos con dedicación.

Su mano descendió por el trasero de Nao y acarició su entrada, presionando levemente, obteniendo un gemido de éste, que se aferró a sus caderas con fuerza cuando Sora introdujo un dedo en su interior. Comenzó a moverlo consiguiendo así el estremecimiento y los gemidos de su koi. Pudo hacerse paso hasta con tres dedos fácilmente gracias al agua con jabón que cubría sus cuerpos.

-Ahh...Sora...por favor...

-..¿estás listo...?

-...si...-y dicho esto Sora abandonó su interior.

Sora agarró a Nao por las nalgas y, ayudándose con la pared, consiguió subirle lo suficiente para que se enlazara en su cintura y se agarrase a la puerta de la ducha. Con cuidado y con la ayuda de Sunao, pudo por fin introducir su miembro en la cavidad de éste. Por un momento, se quedaron quietos, hasta que el propio Nao apoyado con una mano en el hombro de Sora y la otra en la puerta de la ducha, comenzó a moverse hacia arriba y hacia abajo con lentitud. No era virgen, por lo cual aquello apenas le dolía un poco.

Sora se sentía mareado por las sensaciones que le envolvían, y más por instinto que por propia iniciativa, empezó a embestir a Nao cada vez más rápido, haciendo que su amante aumentara considerablemente el tono de sus gemidos y comenzara a tocarse.

-S-Sora...no puedo más...ahhh...

-Tranquilo...yo también estoy cerca...

Sunao arqueó la espalda contra la pared de la ducha llegando al orgasmo y cerró rápidamente su mano contra su erección impidiendo que el líquido blanquecino escapara. Poco después, Sora se derramó dentro de su cuerpo, apoyándose contra él y contra la puerta de la ducha. Bajó a Nao cuidadosamente al suelo y se abrazaron.

-Gracias...

-¿eh?¿por qué?

-Por hacerme esto...por sustituir el recuerdo de lo que me hicieron Ran y Yoru por algo real entre tu y yo.

-Baka...- sonrió –no te pega decir esas cosas.

Terminaron de asearse y se anudaron las toallas a la cintura de nuevo. Al abrir la puerta de la ducha y salir, se tornaron pálidos. Allí, mirándolos con sorna, estaban Matsuri y algunos otros chicos de la clase. Su palidez se volvió de un rojo intenso y no fueron capaces de articular palabra alguna.

-Bueno, supongo que ya no hay motivo para preocuparme por vosotros...¿o si?- dijo el rubio.

-Vámonos, Hashiba- le agarró Nao de la mano tirando de él.

-Vamos, ¡no os enfadéis!- rió por lo bajo.

Los dos chicos se alejaron y se vistieron rápidamente.

-¿Cuánto tiempo han escuchado...?- se mordió Sora el labio.

-Prefiero no saberlo...- suspiró pesadamente –de todas formas, me da igual...ha sido genial, ¿no?

El peliazul le dedicó una amplia sonrisa.

-Si...

Los dos muchachos agarraron sus cosas y salieron de las duchas cogidos de la mano. Ahora que estaban juntos no lo esconderían a nadie. Por fin, después de tantos años, Fujimori Sunao había cumplido su verdadero sueño: conseguir el amor de Kuu-chan. Pero eso era algo que le contaría más adelante.

Fin 


End file.
